learnanylanguagefandomcom-20200214-history
Online Radio
Many language learners find it helpful to listen to online radio stations in their target languages. Listening to foreign language broadcasts or podcasts is especially useful after you understand at least the basics of your target language. In addition, listening to the radio is often pointed out as a good way of getting used to the accent and the intonation of a language. Radio stations in other languages The site listenlive.eu provides a long list of radio stations for a few dozen European languages. Many radio and podcasting applications also have a built-in list of stations. When you're looking for a perfect radio station for you, your first step can be visiting a website of the official broadcaster of a country in which your target language is widely spoken. Usually the country has several channels for different audiences, and their content choices may include, for example, news, popular, or classical music. However, for most language learners, the best option can be radio stations that present talking and music in a balanced way. These are the examples of such radio stations (since the list is incomplete, please add another sources): Afrikaans Radio Sonder Grense (Radio Without Borders), public station Basque EITB is the Basque's Country public service broadcaster. On their site you can listen to Euskadi Irratia (news, talk radio) and Gaztea (more music, aimed at youth) Belarusian 1 Kanal, the first station of a Belarusian public broadcaster Bulgarian Radio Horizont, one of the stations of a Bulgarian public broadcaster Czech Radiožurnál, the first station of a Czech public broadcaster, compromising 24h news and popular music Danish Radio24syv - a commercial talk radio station Dutch Radio 1, public station dedicated to news, politics, current affairs and sport English BBC Radio1 (Pop, rock music + inane DJ chatter) BBC Radio 2 (Light music, Pop Music, Jazz, oldies) BBC Radio3 (Classical Music, some drama) BBC Radio4 (News, documentaries, drama, comedy) BBC Radio4extra (Drama, Comedy - mostly archive material; some new) Manx Radio, the national commercial radio station for the Isle of Man; broadcasting several programmes in Manx language as well Finnish YLE Puhe - the talk radio station of Finland's national broadcasting company Yle Flemish Radio 1, belgian radio channel operated by the Flemish public broadcaster dedicated to news and culture Radio 2, a less formal version of Radio 1, aimed at all group ages French Radio France French national public broadcaster with multiple channels dedicated to news, culture, music. Radio Campus Paris La Première Belgian radio channel from RTBF a public broadcasting organisation of the French Community in Belgium Swiss Radio from Swiss public broadcasting organisation Radio télévision suisse (RTS) Gaeilge (Irish) Raidió na Gaeltachta Irish language station of the public broadcaster RTÉ http://www.raidionalife.ie/%7CRaidió Raidó na Life Irish Language station broadcasting from Dublin. German WDR One of the public broadcasters of radio and TV with multiple stations NDR North German Radio with multiple channels Dradio Deutschland Radio (News, Culture, Drama, Sport, Science, Economy etc) Deutsche Welle - International Radio and TV - in 30 languages Icelandic Rás 1 covers news, weather and cultural programming. Rás 2 is the most popular Icelandic radio station, covers the news, current affairs but also pop and rock music. Latin Nuntii Latini podcast from Finnish station Yle Radio 1 Latvian Latvijas Radio 2 second programme of Latvia's national broadcaster Lithuanian LRT Radijas radio station from the national public broadcaster Luxembourgish Radio ARA, multilingual Luxembourgian station, focused on music; presenting, inter alia, programmes in Luxembourgish Norwegian NRK (Norsk rikskringkasting) Radio P1 (NRK P1), P2 (NRK P2) Persian Radio Zamaneh, an Amsterdam-based Persian language radio Polish Polish Radio One (Jedynka), Polish Radio Two (Dwójka) and Three (Trójka), TOK FM (Tok FM) Portuguese RTP Radio with various radio stations from Portuguese public service broadcasting organisation RTP (Rádio e Televisão de Portugal) Scottish Gaelic BBC Radio Nan Gaidheal BBC Scottish language service Slovak Rádio Slovensko, the first programme of a Slovak public broadcaster Slovenian SLO1 - Slovenian public broadcaster station Swedish P3 - the third programme of a Swedish public broadcaster Radio1 - a commercial talk radio station Ukrainian Radio FM Galychyna, Western Ukrainian local radio station Welsh BBC Radiocymru (BBC Welsh Language Service) For some languages, such as Uzbek and Tajik, there are almost no or even completely no radio stations broadcasted online. In such case you may try Radio Free Europe programmes. They are usually on air early morning and in the evening. Playing online radio This is a incomplete list of applications. Please add your favorites! Android *TuneIn Radio. High-quality application with a huge, built-in list of stations. Linux *Radio Tray. A tiny application in menu bar. Works with Gnome 2.